


Deep Blue and Bright Green (For ereriloves)

by Feribe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feribe/pseuds/Feribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had always been curious.</p><p>The world was fascinating for him, and rules were a bother.<br/>No wonder he broke them all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Blue and Bright Green (For ereriloves)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small thing I wrote for ereriloves on tumblr, based on her awesome Merman! Levi drawing. I just decided to post it here :3

Levi was curious.

Ever since he was a child, he managed to break every single rule that was taught to him. He startes with small things, like “Don’t fall asleep in class” or “Don’t play with sharks.” At the beginning, people thought he was brave. But after a while, they simply tagged him as stubborn. No more compliments regarding his bravery and courage. They finally left him alone with his broken rules and permanent scowl. The small merman always felt better alone, so this new loneliness suited him just fine.

But it didn’t last long, and soon he found himself tagging along a rather loud girl with brown hair and a composed blond with a dignified expression. Levi would never say it aloud, but he was thankful for those two. They where rather odd, but he wasn’t one to complain.

Then, teenage years came, and Levi’s curiosity just got worse, as well as his temper. The fights between him and other kids became more frequent, and to run away from them, he found himself swimming farther and farther away, towards the surface. 

The closer he got, the more anxious he felt. He froze for a second, the memory of a dolphin breaking the calm surface with a powerful jump coming back to him. He smiled, mimicking the action he remembered so well. Something cold grazed his body, and he couldn’t help but smile. He had heard stories of what laid upon the surface, things like air and land. His grandmother was the one that told him those stories behind his parents back. She believed that Levi should be able to do what he desired to, even if it meant breaking some rules. Years later, Levi still thanked her silently for it.

After that first experiment, he decided to swim towards some of the rocks that rested near what his grandmother had called a “beach”. He wrapped his arms around the hard surface, enjoying the feeling of the air messing his hair. He couldn’t believe that doing this was forbidden. Why would anyone fear that feeling, so different from being underwater? It felt so right. 

He fixed his gaze back into the beach. That was the first time he saw him. A boy, about five years younger than himself, was sitting on the sand. Long strands of dark brown hair covered the boy’s eyes from view, a visible smile on his lips. His skin was tanned, his body covered by simple white clothes. It took a while for Levi to notice the other person that accompanied the boy, since he was too busy marveling on the sight of the boy’s features. He only took notice of the girl when her hand reached to remove some hair from the boy’s eyes. She had black hair, a bright red scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Her eyes were dark, her face emotionless as she placed her hand back on her lap.

The boy looked at her, and Levi covered his mouth with a hand to hide his gasp. The boy had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. And for a merman, so used to seeing beautiful things, that was a high compliment. His eyes were a strange shade of blue, mixed with specks of green. Levi suddenly realized how close he was to the beach, if he was able to see such details. He instinctively submerged back into the water, the boy disappearing from his sight. 

There, surrounded by the familiar blue, he allowed himself to smile.

—-

Needless to say, swimming back to the beach just to catch a glimpse of the boy became routine. And his friends suddenly found themselves mastering the art of creating lies to cover Levi’s daily absence. 

Levi learned some things about the boy, like his name. Eren Jaeger. He also learned that the girl he saw the first time was his stepsister, Mikasa. Levi couldn’t help the relief that washed over him after hearing that they were not related. Unconsciously, Levi had been jealous. He also noticed that Eren always came to the beach on the same days, the same hours. It was his routine as well as Levi’s.

One day, Hanji and Erwin were finally allowed to see the mysterious kid. 

Levi had guided them towards the beach, just to find it deserted. The boy was not there. Levi didn’t notice his increasing heartbeat and panicked expression until Hanji pointed it out with a chuckle. He looked around, trying to find the owner of those captivating eyes.

Suddenly, a high pitched whistle broke the silence, and the three mermen looked around, surprised. “A ship..” Levi said, pointing to the harbor. Hanji squealed in delight, and without thinking, started swimming towards the ‘floating device’, as she called them. With a sigh, Erwin and Levi followed her. She stopped a few meters behind it, just close enough to see the humans boarding the ship. And Levi gasped when he saw a certain bright eyed boy walking towards it. “No..” He whispered, a frown on his face.

Erwin looked at him, then at the boy, and smiled. “That’s him? He’s quite cute..” Levi glared at him. They stayed there watching until the boy had boarded, holding the hand of a woman wih brown eyes. 

~~ 

The following days were quite interesting. Levi insisted on sneaquing out in the middle of the night to follow Eren’s ship, and Erwin and Hanji started playing a game called “Let’s see how many lies I can tell before everyone finds out.” Still, the storm that came one night was completely unexpected. 

~~

Levi swam out of his room at the same time the storm started. But since merman live way deep down on the sea, he didn’t notice it until he was close to the surface, when a deep fear took control of him. 

The ship, human men screaming at each other. 

Eren on deck, following orders with determination. A strong wave, throwing men into the sea. 

The ship, capsized after an horrendous creak. 

And Levi, swimming as fast as he could, searching for the boy.

Those were easily the worst moments on the merman’s life so far. He swam around the sinking ship, when he noticed something. A boy, holding tightly to a piece of wood.

“Eren..” His name, like a whisper, leaved Levi’s mouth while he swam towards the boy, relief washing over his body as he took notice of the boy’s breathing. 

~~

He managed to get Eren to the beach without much trouble, laying the boy down on the sand. For the first time, Levi had the chance of looking at the boy as much as he wanted to. And he was quite handsome. He was just on the verge of manhood, strong lines already visible, making an interesting contrast against the boy’s otherwise soft face. Messy brown hair adorned his head, and Levi noticed that the boy was quite taller than him. For some reason, that fact didn’t bother him. At all. Alright, maybe just a bit.

Suddenly, something caressed Levi cheek, and he turned around with a gasp. It was Eren, fully awake and looking dazed, like he was seeing an angel. “Who are you?” He asked, his voice smooth, his fingers still stroking Levi’s face with cautious movements. 

The faintest blush covered Levi’s cheeks and he tilted his head slightly to the side. “I’m Levi.” Eren smiled and sat up. “You saved me.” Levi just nodded, incapable of talking when those eyes were looking straight at him, his heart going crazy on his chest. He heard a soft gasp coming from Eren, and following his line of sight, Levi found out that Eren was looking at his tail, the blue scales shinning in the sun light.

“You are a merman..” Eren said softly. Levi smirked at the boy’s comment. “Tell me something I don’t know, brat.” Eren pouted with fake hurt, when suddenly a voice came from the beach, making him jump slightly. It was Mikasa’s worried voice, calling Eren’s name over and over.

Levi turned around, not wanting Mikasa to find out about his exitence, when a gentle hand on his wrist stopped him. Eren. “No, wait. Don’t leave.” He said, his voice… sad? That was unexpected. Levi sighed “I have to. Sorry.” Eren looked down, and suddenly smiled.

He pulled a string from inside his shirt, revealing a key hanging from it. He removed the pendant from his neck and placed in on Levi’s hand. “As a form of grattitude. And so you don’t forget me.” Levi wanted to reply with something along the lines of “I would never forget you” but instead choose to whisper “I will see you again.” Eren smiled and nodded, watching Levi dissapear into the water with an elegant jump.

~~   
After that, Levi was always seen holding a key tightly on his hand, or hanging from his neck. But only Hanji and Erwin knew why.


End file.
